


那些被寫進書的南極愛情故事

by icemooney



Series: 南極小動物AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Antarctica, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemooney/pseuds/icemooney
Summary: 南極生態圈AU。這是兩個被寫進教科書的跨物種戀愛的故事。





	1. RK800-51

**Author's Note:**

> 感染5小料，攤位在C05。  
> 場後全文釋出。
> 
> 場次後[小料封面](https://images.plurk.com/I34vN4gCXPgcuTWkWA6IK.jpg)也一併釋出

 

編號RK800-51（譯名：康納）的皇帝企鵝和繁殖地其他能順利長大的同類一樣：很幸運地成功破蛋；很幸運地沒餓過肚子，每天被爸媽輪流餵飽飽；很幸運地沒有被鄰居怪叔叔怪阿姨綁架被擠扁被凍死被賊鷗叼走，成鳥不在家就待在托兒所和其他幼鳥抱團取暖。當大家的絨毛換得差不多時，康納隨著大隊跋涉到岸邊跳海，等待成年那年再回到繁殖地。

 

作為一隻健康的雄性企鵝，康納該做的就是打夠多的魚吃、別變成天敵的晚餐，還有每年回繁殖地找個願意幫他生蛋的伴。他熬過了五個冬天，終於到了第一次回繁殖地的年紀。

 

康納混在年輕企鵝群隊中，正在往繁殖地移動。整隊都是沒交配過的雄性，此時小夥子的腦袋只顧著想討個老婆生蛋。

 

但康納例外，要說和其他企鵝不太一樣的地方，就是他的好奇心遠比其他生理需求旺盛。例如，他現在就分心了。他半路發現遠處有個閃閃發光的物體，看上去像是隻螢光烏賊或水母，康納很聰明，他印象這片水域的軟體動物不會發光，好奇心使他決定上前一探究竟，充滿冒險精神（讀作不怕死）的康納於是擅自脫隊游往開闊水域，他一心想著發光烏賊/水母，完全沒留意到身後八點鐘方向有一龐然大物迅速逼近。

 

結果令人失望，康納發現發光烏賊/水母又是一個不能吃的透明漂流物，上次隊上的阿毛（音譯）以為那東西是真的水母，貪嘴吞下去後沒半天就噶屁了。康納轉身，一大團黑影正直朝自己衝過來。

 

那種速度和體型，一看就知道是頭成年海豹。

 

他太大意了，以他的身手照理說不可能讓海豹這麼接近自己。康納調頭想逃，他心裡有數現在才加速鐵定來不及，他試著衝刺一小段，可是敵人已經追上他了。

 

因為一個假水母死掉，太蠢了......我還沒孵過蛋呢。這是康納臨終前最後一刻閃過的念頭，他等待被尖牙咬穿的瞬間，他還沒有做好心理準備—

 

 

然而什麼事都沒發生。

 

 

康納知道現在應該加速到底逃出生天，可是他就是忍不住，他實在太想知道在那生死一瞬間到底發生什麼事使他逃過一劫。於是他很不要命地放慢速度，甚至還回過頭。

 

確實是一隻成年海豹—他沒見過這種海豹—正張大嘴巴想把那隻假水母吐出來。他甩著腦袋，(應該是)大鼻子和卡在嘴裡的假水母晃來晃去，在海裡也能聽到海豹惱怒的低吼聲，「幹—又是假貨！」接著，海豹發現康納沒有逃遠，「既然看到了幫個忙好嗎！？」

康納整個企鵝問號。

 

逃吧，搞不好是個陷阱，一靠近就會被吃掉。

 

可是海豹真要吃他的話早在剛才的出擊就下殺手了，而且絕對能得手，他卻去咬了假水母，說明海豹一開始的目標就不是自己。康納不知道為什麼又想起阿毛，吞下假水母就死掉了。

 

康納不知道自己哪根筋接錯，但他小心翼翼地接近海豹，迅速叼住假水母，一扯就把垃圾拉出海豹的嘴巴。

 

「噁—呸、噢，謝啦。」海豹咂咂嘴，朝水深處游去。

「為什麼不吃我？」康納聽見自己水中含糊的叫聲。

 

「鳥仔，你腦子不好吧，這麼想被吃掉嗎？」海豹折回來，張開血盆大口作勢要咬企鵝，然後用鼻子朝康納臉上噴幾口泡泡，「我不吃企鵝，都是毛，難吃。」

 

膨大的鼻部、體型遠比常見的海豹*大上快兩倍、身上佈滿大大小小的舊傷、鬍鬚茂密甚至有點泛白、叫聲異常宏亮。康納找到機會仔細觀察對方，從外觀和行為上判斷是隻成年雄性，飽經風霜的外表顯然是上了年紀。

 

「該慶幸我剛好不吃企鵝，換虎鯨或別的東西你連根毛都不剩，下次罩子放亮點，小鬼。還有，別像我一樣眼花吃垃圾。」

 

我沒有要吃垃圾。康納話還沒說出來，老海豹這次真的頭也不回游走了。

 

康納花了不少力氣才跟上大隊。上岸後，還得橫斷大半冰原才到的了繁殖地。一路上至少碰上兩場暴風雪，陸陸續續有別的隊伍加入，好幾名同伴因為體力不支或迷路掉隊，康納再也沒看過他們。

 

彷彿嫌他們麻煩不夠似的。當大隊在途中抱團休息時，幾個他們沒見過的生物靠近了。和企鵝一樣用兩條腿走路，體型比他們大，毛皮長得和見過的生物都不一樣，操著聽不懂的叫聲溝通。一開始大家都認為他們沒有敵意，所以懶得搭理，除了幾隻比較笨、或比較不怕死（例如康納）的企鵝好奇地湊過去看熱鬧。

 

那些生物突然出手，一手一隻企鵝，康納很不幸但又不意外地被逮個正著。康納被按在地上嗄嗄大叫時，想到的是老海豹噴在臉上的泡泡。

 

真該說是康納不幸還是太幸運，以企鵝的說法，同一片冰上滑倒兩次的企鵝早該被虎鯨吃掉了。他只感覺到翅膀一陣刺痛，接著一個東西綁到他的翅膀根上，那些奇怪的生物馬上放開他，其他被抓住的同伴也毫髮無傷，卻多了一條有顏色的裝飾品。

 

 

「 _奈米追蹤器都注射完畢，識別環也戴好了，測試一下是否都正常運作。_ 」帶隊的研究人員打開手中的信號追蹤器，「 _目前五個訊號源都接收正常，很好。_ 」

 

負責標記的隊員目送落荒而逃的企鵝們，「 _剛剛最先靠過來的那隻是幾號啊？_ _51_ _嗎？我知道企鵝不太怕人，但我沒見過這麼不怕的。_ 」

 

「 _那是你見識太少，我碰過一隻會站在鏡頭前自拍。_ 」

「 _我覺得_ _51_ _很有機會成為這次紀錄片的主角，他挺上鏡的。_ 」

 

這就是編號RK800-51的由來。

 

 

康納歷經千辛萬苦終於回到繁殖地，可是這季繁殖季結束前他都沒有找到配偶。

 

以皇帝企鵝的審美觀而言，康納算得上很有吸引力的雄性，他年輕、體格好、正值繁殖的黃金期，叫聲又很斯文，受到不少雌性的青睞。但不知道為什麼，康納卻找不到稱心如意的伴侶。今年他掛了單，只好和其他沒找到配偶的雄性聚在一起過冬。

 

當久違的太陽升上去且不再下山後，代表冰層開始融化，可以再次出海了。康納跟上一隊有家室的同伴往海邊移動，離海岸約幾哩路時康納發現不太對勁。

 

「為什麼我們繞路了？我記得上岸時不是走這條路。」

 

一位孵過好幾窩蛋的前輩告訴他：「你們新來的還不知道，幾年前，以往冰融後最順路的岩岸突然來了一隻海豹。剛開始怕歸怕，但見他沒什麼敵意，大夥也就算了，彼此各過各的，井水不犯河水。」

 

「時間一長，大家漸漸沒了戒心，經過也不壓低音量，甚至當海豹不存在似地在他面前亂晃。有一天，一些比較沒心眼的小伙子為了搶條被沖上岸奄奄一息的大魷魚，不管海豹正躺在旁邊睡覺，直接打了起來。海豹被吵醒了，先是吼啊又噴氣，可大夥眼裡只有那條魷魚，壓根沒搭理海豹的警告。突然！那頭海豹整個身體直直豎起來，仰天咆哮，甩著他的大鼻子，直直衝了過去，像座會跑的冰山似的，地上的石子都在震！那些打到腦熱的毛頭小子嚇得嘴裡的魷魚腿都掉了，一個個連滾帶爬逃命，海豹氣得張口就要咬，可憐的東東......」

 

一陣沉默。

 

「......被咬掉一屁股毛，從此他尾巴那塊都是禿的。」前輩嘆口大氣，「不知是小夥子走運還是怎麼的，除了東東差點被一口吞下去外，幾隻同伴閃避不及被撞傷，還好沒有企鵝被吃掉。你問我為什麼會知道這麼多？因為當年我就在現場，親眼目睹一切。」

 

前輩惆悵但堅強地扭頭向上45度看著萬里無雲的天空。

 

「即便如此，誰也不想再冒這個險，畢竟要餵飽自己已經夠要命了，真要出事老婆孩子怎麼辦？在那之後，大家奔相走告，儘量避開那片岩岸。偶爾有些菜鳥或不要命的會挑老路走，據他們的說法，那頭海豹似乎住了下來。要我選，我寧願繞路。」

 

「您剛剛提到那頭海豹，長了大鼻子嗎？」康納只注意到大鼻子這個詞。

「除了東東的屁股毛外，我記得最清楚的就是那頭海豹有一坨大鼻子掛在臉上，看起來亂可怕的。」前輩若有所思，「確實，和以往在海裡滑不溜丟、嘴巴比臉大的*長得很不一樣。當初整個繁殖地都傳反過來了，但連資歷最老的老班(音譯)都說他沒見過那種海豹。保佑老班，都老到快游不動了，天知道他今年是第幾次回繁殖地。」

 

「我想，我見過前輩說的那隻海豹了，就在半年前回家的路上。可是他告訴我，他不吃企鵝。」

 

「孩子，你可能餓昏頭了。」前輩用一種看著破掉的蛋的憐憫眼神關愛康納，「別胡思亂想，吃飽才有力氣養家。」

 

可是康納已經離開隊伍，用肚子溜下一片雪坡。

 

不只前輩，同隊的其他企鵝目送康納的身影消失在一小座冰山後，紛紛搖頭嘆氣。這年頭的晚輩實在太不愛惜自己的羽毛了。

 

 

tbc.


	2. 象鼻海豹

 

誠如前輩所言，遠遠就能看到一頭龐然大物孤伶伶地躺在岸上。

「您好，先生。我是康納，來自南方冰原的皇帝企鵝。」

「操。」閉目養神的海豹睜開眼，扭了半個身子才看到企鵝，「哪個不要命的......喂，臭鳥，你知道上次吵醒我的白目最後屁股差點沒了嗎？」

發現目標。

「抱歉打擾你休息，不知道你還記不記得我？我們見過面，在太陽沉下去前，當時你請我幫你拿掉卡在嘴裡的假水母。」

「假水母是什麼鬼—噢，是你啊，吃垃圾那隻。」  
「我沒有吃垃—」  
「你們企鵝都長一個樣，誰認得出來......」海豹端詳了康納一下，「啊，你被兩腿怪盯上了。」

康納低頭看著自己的綁帶，藍色的。

企鵝和海豹都不知道的是，就在現在，附近正架著一台攝影機全天候直播。象鼻海豹進駐約兩個月後，就被最近的研究站列入觀察名單了。倒不是象鼻海豹多稀罕，但緯度這麼高的區域很少有象鼻海豹活動，遑論定居下來的，至少保護區還沒有象鼻海豹長期棲息的記錄。  
「整天鬼鬼祟祟不知道在幹什麼。倒是你，又是招惹兩腳怪、又是吵我睡覺，你是真的傻還是膽子太大？給我個不咬你屁股的理由，不然識相點滾蛋。」

這是個很單純又很深奧的問題。康納一開始只是想知道老海豹是不是真的不吃企鵝，但現在他的小腦袋被各種問題塞滿，除了同類和煩人的阿德利企鵝外，老海豹是他不算長的鵝生中鮮少能進行交流的其他物種，這讓康納覺得很有挑戰性。但顯然康納並沒有考慮到海豹如果被惹火了，只要一翻身就能把自己壓扁這件事。

「請問你真的不吃企鵝嗎？先生？我的同類們自從上次的意外後，對你產生了誤解，大家......有點畏懼你。」

「如果你記性真有那麼好，應該記得我說過不吃企鵝。至於上次的事......唉，你們企鵝實在很吵，那天又特別吵，擺明不想讓我睡覺。本來想吼個兩聲可以讓他們閉嘴，結果一時沒忍住就發飆了。」老海豹的聲音聽起來悶悶不樂的，但不是不耐煩，「對了，那個差點被我咬的，他......還好嗎？」

「前輩說東東還好，但屁股毛被咬掉後就長不出來了。」

「操......」海豹聽到後大鼻子都皺了起來，「我—看來也只能靠你了。如果能碰到他，能替我幫他道個歉嗎？」康納點點頭，老海豹從鼻子嘆口大氣，鬍鬚都吹了起來。

「......你怎麼還不走啊。」  
「噢，我在想我該怎麼稱呼你，先生。」  
「天啊，我相信你是真的傻子了，小兄弟......等等你是公的還是母的？」  
「雄性，先生。」  
「我告訴你，你會離開放我睡覺嗎？」

康納不是很想離開。雖然老海豹脾氣不好，但其實心地不錯，康納對海豹越來越有興趣了，他還想多了解對方一點。

「我之後還能回來看你嗎？先生。」  
「隨便，別吵我睡覺就好。我叫漢克。」  
「待會見，漢克。」  
「嗯，待會......喂！待會見是什麼鬼—」漢克在搖搖晃晃離開的企鵝背後叫道。

其實康納能見到漢克的機會不多，就算往返繁殖地和海邊的路程因為冰層融化後縮短不少，單憑企鵝的腳程還是很花時間。更何況誰都得混口飯吃，康納不用養家餵飽自己就好，但漢克也要吃飯，常常康納下水前和吃飽上岸都沒見到海豹。就算剛好漢克在家，他大部分的時間都在睡覺，康納好幾次差點忍不住想叫漢克起床，但他想起海豹說過不能吵他睡覺。

有一次他沒忍住，用翅膀扇了漢克的鼻子，結果海豹噴一口氣就把他震倒了。從此他再也不敢隨便吵漢克睡覺。

「你還真不死心，是嗎。」某天，漢克對著從海裡跳上來並朝他直直晃來的企鵝說，「你今天想幹嘛？」

「我找到東東，花了一點時間，除了屁股還是光的以外，他精神不錯。我想他不太相信我的說法，他一聽到海豹這個詞就慘叫一聲滑走了。對不起，沒能傳達你的訊息，我會再努力的。」

「唉，算了。怕他被我嚇死或被你煩死，知道他沒事就行了。」漢克這次沒有懶洋洋躺著，他稍微撐起身體，努力低下頭看康納，「雖然我老嫌你煩，結果每次都是我麻煩你，謝謝你，康納。」

「不客氣。」漢克難得看起來心情不錯，康納想或許今天有機會和海豹多攀談幾句。「那我可以問你個問題嗎？漢克。」

「你不只想問『個』問題吧？既然我都欠你兩次人情了，問吧。」

「我以前沒見過你這種海豹，其他同伴也沒有。你從哪裡來的？為什麼自己住在這？」

康納發現漢克的大鼻子突然垮了下來，海豹碰的一聲趴回地上。「我的家鄉離這很遠，總之......因為某些原因我離開了。」漢克的聲音壓很低，低到康納湊到海豹身邊才聽得到，「我流浪了一段時間，覺得這裡挺好的，有得吃又還算清淨，就住下來了。」

「我可以再問一個—」

漢克的噴氣聲打斷康納，「不可以，我不該讓你問問題的。我要睡覺了，再見。」說完翻身過去，不再跟康納說話。

康納只能離開。他又惹漢克不高興了，顯然漢克並不喜歡這個話題，康納回去的路上一直想起漢克低落的樣子。 

 

日子過得很快，已經到了幼鳥們換羽的時間，整個繁殖地都飄著寶寶們的絨毛。很多今年沒孩子養的成鳥已經回到海裡了，甚至有些寶寶夠大的父母已經在計劃什麼時候該放生小屁孩。

自從上次後康納就沒見過漢克，他想跟漢克道歉，哪怕這季後他可能不會再見到漢克了，他不希望就這樣不歡而散。可是康納就是找不到漢克。

眼看著離開繁殖地的時間漸漸逼近，幾乎所有的成鳥都啟程，只剩還不知道自己被放生的青少年們成天吵著要飯，連阿德利企鵝都開始霸佔繁殖地了。這下康納急了，他心一橫，索性來到漢克住的岸邊蹲點。

他看著太陽升上去又降回地平線又升上去，大概三次。

其實康納有點害怕，這是他長這麼大以來第一次實質意義上的「單獨行動」，他從沒自己獨處這麼久過。他打從出生起就跟著同類生活，哪怕偶爾的脫隊行為—包括擅自去找漢克這件事—，他都很快就回到同類身邊，不像這次。漫無目的的等待很可能會讓他趕不上今年夏季的狩獵隊伍，他不知道該不該繼續等下去。

康納很累了，這幾天他連闔眼都不敢，畢竟他現在只能靠自己，就怕一閃神會出什麼意外。但他還是不小心矇了過去，大概只有一下下，結果當他意識到有生物靠近時，那東西已經貼到自己面前了。

「我的天，康納，是你嗎？」象鼻海豹出現在他面前，一臉不可置信。「你剛剛......那是在睡覺嗎？你們企鵝會睡覺？就這樣站著睡著也太危險了吧。」

「......漢克！」康納醒了，他激動地拍著翅膀朝撲過去。「對不起！」  
「你等等—對不起啥？」漢克嚇得向後彈了幾下，完全搞不清楚狀況。

康納就這樣追過去扒在漢克的鼻子上，「我上次惹你生氣了，我很抱歉。」

「上次......我只是、稍微管不住情緒，我沒有生氣，你不要放在心上。還有，你明明一天到晚惹我不高興，又不差這一次。」

「我怕......我怕我們以後不會見到面了，如果這次是最後一次，至少能跟你道歉。」康納聲音糊糊的，「接下來我要回海裡了，太陽快下山才會再回來。」

「你該不會為了這個，特地跑來這吹風？你等多久了？」  
「我來了以後，太陽大概接近地平線三次左右。」

「要命。」漢克平常吊著的眼睛都睜圓了，「落單的企鵝跟送到嘴邊的飯沒兩樣，你應該心裡有底。康納，算我拜託你，別再幹這種蠢事了。」

「我知道，可是我想好好和你說再見。」

漢克大嘆口氣，就沒有說話了。康納只聽到海豹沉重的鼻息聲。

「在我的老家，也有很多企鵝*，長得和你很像，不過個頭小一點。當初我上岸時看見你的同類時還嚇了一跳。」這是漢克第一次主動向康納提到過去的事情，「我們一直和企鵝各過各的，以前我壓根懶得理那些又吵又愛亂拉屎的臭鳥。結果離家那麼遠還看得到一模一樣的，反而覺得親切，雖然最後都被我嚇跑了。」

「但是，從沒有一隻企鵝會三番兩次跑來找海豹聊天。像你這麼傻又這麼煩的企鵝大概找不到第二隻了。」

「我會繼續住在這片岩灘上，你如果還想來，就來吧。然後你先放開我的鼻子。」  
「抱歉。」

「回海裡記得吃飽點，你太瘦了。」  
「Got it.」  
「好好保重，罩子放亮點。還有，不要吃垃圾。」  
「漢克，我真的沒有吃垃圾。」

 

 

tbc.

 

* 國王企鵝：分布於亞南極，棲地與象鼻海豹重疊。


	3. RK900-87

 

康納隔年還是回到繁殖地，今年回來的路上沒有碰到漢克。畢竟海這麼大，錯過是正常，巧遇才是奇蹟，康納這麼安慰自己。但他還是有點失望，以至於他都沒心思理會來搭訕他的雌性。

繁殖季來到最高潮的某天，這天沒有雌性來康納面前搔首弄姿，正當康納有點慶幸今天總算可以靜一靜時，遠處竟突然噪了起來，很快便驚動整個繁殖地，別說沒找到伴的、連一對對忙著摩蹭甚至交配的伴侶都紛紛停下動作朝亂源張望。

「不得了啦！」一隻叫聲特別聒噪的雄性昂著脖子跌跌撞撞跑來，怕大家聽不到似地一路嚷嚷，「小姐們搶漢子搶瘋了！全打起來啦！」

康納目送那隻異常亢奮的小夥子叫著跑圈，他被湊熱鬧的大夥擠過去。還沒到事發現場就聽得見震天的叫聲，而現場更是一片混亂。誰也沒見過十來隻雌性殺紅眼，眾目睽睽之下尖著嗓子鬥毆，用翅膀扇、用喙啄，非得把對手摁倒在地上往死裡揍。

原來咱們打起群架長這個樣子，康納想。

引發血案的事主正站在邊上，目空整個修羅場，翅膀根上的藍色綁帶在陽光下燁燁生輝。

湊近點看，這下康納可以理解小姐們怎麼會為了搶老公打得你死我活。高大、英挺、毛色豐潤且年輕力壯，而且底盤非常穩健，一看就是很能孵蛋的模樣。康納對自己長得好看這件事情挺有自知之明的，但連他都沒見過這麼帥的雄性！不要說這麼俊的企鵝雌性看到會忍不住下蛋，連一旁看熱鬧的雄性都有點心動的樣子。

更離奇的是，康納發現那隻雄性其實長得和自己幾分神似。

「初次見面，我叫康納。」康納趁亂靠了過去，對方的個頭比他還高上一些，已經是皇帝企鵝的頂標了。

「你好。」事主看到康納先是詫異，但仍禮貌性問候康納。很沉穩的聲音，雌性聽到絕對會就地生蛋。在康納聽起來有點耳熟，應該說，聽起來像自己的叫聲，只是稍微沉一點。

「那個、雖然有點冒昧......」  
「我們很像。」  
「你也發現了。那、你覺得......」

「你想知道我們有沒有可能有血緣關係。雖然我覺得機率很低，但有鑒於我們連叫聲都很相似，這也不是不可能。」對方直接單刀切入，不給康納摩摩蹭蹭的機會，「不如先從交換父母的叫聲開始吧。」

康納努力在十幾隻雌性震耳欲聾的廝殺中回憶父母的叫聲，他看著對方昂起脖子準備就緒，然後—

 

「......你今年第幾次回繁殖地？」  
「第一次。」  
「我第二次了，如果你不介意我們以兄弟相稱，那我就是哥哥了。」  
「幸會，哥哥。我是奈恩。」  
「很高興見到你，弟弟。」

誰想的到能在數以千計的同胞中碰到自己隔窩的兄弟，還是同個爸媽生的？這機率大概只比看到藍色極光高一點點，老實說康納沒見過藍色極光，其他企鵝也沒有，聽說整個繁殖地只有老班看過。

「你翅膀上也有藍色的東西，你碰到兩腿怪了嗎？」  
「如果你所謂的兩腿怪指的是長著怪異毛皮的生物，是的，我在今年返回繁殖地的路上被他們抓住，留下了這個。」  
「兩腿怪真閒，不是嗎。」

兄弟相見格外親，風輕雲淡看著打得遍體鱗傷，卻得不到兄弟倆任何一隻垂青的雌性們悻悻而去。本來圍觀想藉機一親芳澤、但沒被半個女孩理睬的單身漢們惱得直跺腳，這倆真他媽暴殄天物。

「康納，繁殖季都這麼競爭嗎？」  
「不，我想這是例外。」

這就是RK800-51（譯名：康納）和RK900-87（譯名：奈恩）命運的邂逅，人類研究員對於他們在這麼大個繁殖地抽中兩隻剛好有血緣關係的皇帝企鵝的歐氣一無所知，。

對康納而言，與素未謀面的手足相認，比找到配偶還令他高興，而顯然奈恩也這麼認為，於是今年兄弟倆開開心心地一起抱團渡過了這個冬天。

 

過了不見天日的冬天，康納終於等到出海的日子。他把大隊甩在後頭，興沖沖地往海邊去，奈恩跟在他身後。他聽過康納分享自己巧遇一隻海豹的事，差不多聽了整個冬天。

老海豹就和去年同個時間一樣，趴在岸邊曬太陽休息。

「漢克，好久不見。能再見到你真好。」  
「說你可以來，你就真的傻呼呼來了。」雖然這麼說，但漢克心情明顯很好，甚至有點欣慰，「不錯，至少替自己找個伴了。」  
「噢，這是我弟弟，他叫奈恩。奈恩，這位就是我提過的漢克。」  
「......。」  
「初次見面，家兄承蒙您的關照。」

然後奈恩就走去跳海了。

「我的錯，我分不出來你們是公是母的。」  
「沒關係，我懷疑有時我們自己也分不出來。海豹會很好分辨公母嗎？」  
「我們的話很好分。公的才有大鼻子，母的沒有而且很嬌小。」  
「哇，性別不同長得不一樣，真神奇。」

沒出海或康納沒找漢克的其他時間，兄弟就和其他單身企鵝留守繁殖地，看管托兒所那些毛茸茸軟綿綿、擠成一堆又一堆的幼鳥。其實康納一直是個很稱職的褓姆，他腳程快，總有辦法把滿地亂跑的幼鳥叼回托兒所，他輪班時家長都很放心。

而奈恩頭次當班就證明自己的實力。

那是個風和日麗的日子，和平常一樣，托兒所的園生不是在喊餓就是哭著找爸媽，今天則吵著天氣好要去溜冰。突然巨海燕從天而降，不是一隻，一口氣就是三隻。一落地便往托兒所衝過去，張嘴就咬。托兒所陷入一陣恐慌，值班的企鵝忙著把幼鳥包圍起來，可是巨海燕的第一波攻勢已經衝散了一個規模較小的托兒所。

最危險的狀況發生了：寶寶們尖叫著鳥獸散，托兒所儼然成為巨海燕的吃到飽餐廳。幸運一點的找到其他成鳥的育兒袋暫時躲起來，落單的寶寶滿地亂竄，巨海燕盯上幾隻跌倒在地的幼鳥，最倒楣那隻被叼個正著時－

奈恩一嘴把寶寶搶下來，再朝巨海燕脖子咬下去，差點沒折斷那隻衰鬼的脖子；轉身再衝過去撞翻另一隻巨海燕。當康納趕來助陣時，入侵者夾著翅膀逃之夭夭了，只留下滿地鳥毛、斑斑血跡和正在把嚇傻的寶寶塞進育兒袋的奈恩。

從此奈恩不僅是繁殖地的男神，還是皇帝企鵝中的戰鬥機。凡膽敢靠近托兒所的掠食者，沒一隻不被奈恩打到懷疑鳥生。

 

春天接近尾聲，幼鳥們還沒開始換羽，但個子已經逼近成鳥了。奈恩今天難得和康納輪同個班，他注意到康納留在繁殖地的時間明顯地變少了，甚至懷疑康納有時出海後根本沒回繁殖地。

不遠處的托兒所傳來一陣騷動，自從奈恩打響名聲（物理）後已經沒多少掠食者敢來招惹，兄弟趕過去看到的卻不是哪個白目掠食者，而是更白目的阿德利企鵝先遣隊，正在欺負比他們高一個頭身的皇帝企鵝幼鳥。通常阿德利企鵝看到成鳥出現會識相點離開，可是今天奈恩和康納都站出來了，還有幾隻阿德利企鵝在追著幼鳥打。

那些矮個子鱉三今年不只來早了，膽子還變大了。當然，他們不知道眼前的奈恩能腳踹賊鷗、一挑三嘴撕巨海燕；連康納都能輕鬆單挑巨海燕。

「請你們離開，你們打擾到孩子了。」  
「佔了我們的地盤還有臉教訓我們？我呸。」帶頭那隻脾氣特別暴躁，「我就是欺負小雞仔怎樣？來幹架啊死娘砲。」說著竟然出嘴啄康納的肚皮。

下一秒那隻阿德利企鵝就在地上了，奈恩一屁股正坐在上頭。

「幹！你他媽—」  
「好久不見，你還記得我嗎？蓋文。」

 

 

.tbc


	4. 阿德利企鵝

 

「原來你認識短腿的？」

「我他媽才不認識什麼傻大個！」

康納看著奈恩，奈恩看著屁股底下的阿德利企鵝，屁股底下的阿德利企鵝瞪著康納。

 

**_鳥毛沒長齊的雞仔！就憑你？老子連海豹都沒在怕！_ **

 

「記得這句話嗎？」奈恩對下巴掉下來的阿德利企鵝說，「上次你說完這句話，就被我壓在屁股下了。只是現在我毛長齊了，蓋文。」

 

「是你—大屁股死雞仔！」

名叫蓋文的阿德利企鵝，被迫想起曾經被皇帝企鵝幼鳥支配的恐懼。

 

 

奈恩從小就發育得很好，他的個頭一直是托兒所裡最大的，也是最早開始換羽的幼仔。在那年夏天來臨前，奈恩身上的絨毛差不多掉光了，一張寶寶臉配著格外成熟的身體說不出來的怪。

 

當奈恩意識到是時候離開繁殖地時，阿德利企鵝來了。

 

皇帝企鵝對阿德利企鵝的第一印象通常不太好，因為誰小時候沒被阿德利企鵝咬過？對阿德利企鵝而言，在繁殖後代的大任上他們見賊鷗打賊鷗、見企鵝咬企鵝，毛沒長齊又佔著茅坑不拉屎的皇帝企鵝就是礙事，誰管他們是不是欺負小孩。

 

現在就一隻阿德利企鵝擋在奈恩面前，他注意到對方渾身是傷，一條特別醒目的疤痕橫過他的面部和鳥喙。

 

「看屁。」不，我沒有在看你。奈恩心想。

「雞仔，識相點就趕快滾回海裡，別佔著繁殖地拉屎。」

大概是因為落單才會被找麻煩，奈恩繞過阿德利企鵝走掉。

 

「喂！」對方竟然跟過來了，「你他媽耳聾嘛？聽到老子講話沒！」

「請你不要大聲喧嘩，其他同伴正在休息。」

「吼，其他毛沒長齊的見到大爺我都夾著尾巴溜了，就你特別有種？了不起了不起。」

「雖然我們個頭大你一倍，但是都還未成年，請你不要『以大欺小』。」對方應該是雄性，「 ** _先生_** 。」

 

「鳥毛沒長齊的雞仔！就憑你？老子連海豹都沒在怕！」

 

奈恩一扇就把衝過來的阿德利企鵝打翻在地上，阿德利企鵝不死心，張嘴想反咬皇帝企鵝一口，奈恩只好一屁股坐上去。

 

「請你下次在挑事前，先墊一下自己的斤兩。」

「幹！」

奈恩本來以為一隻成年雄性企鵝被幼鳥打敗還被屁股完全壓制會重挫他的自尊，結果對方越挫越勇，直到奈恩離開之前，阿德利企鵝天天來叫托兒所前叫板。

 

每次都以奈恩用屁股壓制挑戰者結束。

 

「操！把你的雞屁股從我身上挪開！」

「那請你明天起別不自量力。」

「你給我記住！」

「你昨天也這麼說。」

 

最後奈恩終於受不了，反正他知道爸媽不會回來餵他了，既然阿德利企鵝天天來找碴，那他走總行吧。於是他離開繁殖地，一小隻隊伍跟了上去，他們成為那年第一批抵達海岸的幼鳥。

 

奈恩沒想過天底下有哪隻企鵝會無聊到一路尾隨他。

 

阿德利企鵝不知道從哪冒出來，朝站在岸邊的奈恩的屁股狠狠咬下去，被偷襲的皇帝企鵝一個重心不穩摔下去，對世界上所有企鵝而言最重要的首次跳水，就這樣以腹部正擊水面的姿勢毀了。

 

「活該你屁股大！」上方傳來嗄嗄的叫聲，「記住，我蓋文不是你惹得起的！死雞仔！」

 

阿德利企鵝蓋文。

奈恩記住那滿身是傷的矮冬瓜和得意洋洋的鬼叫聲了。

 

 

「你他媽為什麼知道我的名字！？」

「當年你啄我屁股的時候說的。」

「所以你們認識？」

 

康納先是看自己的弟弟學阿德利企鵝的叫聲罵髒話，再看兩隻企鵝你一句屁股來我一句屁股去的，他彷彿看見奈恩的男神形象如化掉的冰山一般崩塌。最後他不得不提醒奈恩，成年皇帝企鵝的體型是阿德利企鵝的兩倍超過（而體重將近十倍），因為蓋文看起來快扁掉了。

 

「康納，底下這是蓋文。如你所見，我們之間有點......過節。」

「蓋文，你剛剛啄的那位是家兄。」奈恩慢條斯理地輾過蓋文，朝在地上翻白肚的阿德利企鵝行一個皇帝企鵝最標準的見面禮，「我好像還沒自我介紹過，我是奈恩，能再次見到你是我的榮幸。」

 

冥冥之中注定有安排，出來混的總是要還。蓋文怎麼也沒想到當年那隻罵人還奶聲奶氣的娃娃臉巨嬰這些年來不僅沒夭折沒被吃掉沒被凍死，幾年後還長成一架操著低音重砲的企鵝型終結者騎在自己頭上。

 

阿德利企鵝現在才後悔當年為什麼要咬那一下屁股，但已經來不及了。

 

 

「漢克，我覺得我弟弟認識了壞朋友。」

海豹哼了一聲，表示有在聽。

「是短腿企鵝。」

「短腿企鵝？」

「身高大概不到我們的一半高，背部全黑，非常吵鬧又特別愛打架。」

「怎麼認識的？」

「奈恩說，他小時候那隻短腿企鵝一直來找他麻煩，只是沒想到現在居然又見面了。現在，奈恩沒出海或輪班的時間都和那隻企鵝糾纏。」

「瞧他正經八百的樣子，還真看不出來。」

「剛開始短腿的不甘心，先是跑來奈恩面前叫囂，被奈恩壓在地上修理幾次後，換奈恩成天追著短腿企鵝跑—」

 

漢克忍不住打斷康納的訴苦，「康納，我不知道對你們企鵝來說『朋友』的定義是什麼，但就我的理解那樣不算朋友。」

 

「奈恩以前很規矩的，都是短腿企鵝帶壞他......現在他不只每天用屁股坐短腿企鵝，還學會罵髒話......」康納沒聽見漢克在說什麼，望向海面上一塊飄過去的大冰山喃喃自語。

 

「我認真覺得他只是記仇而已，你不用太擔心。嘿，你知道在我的故鄉，太陽會每天下山嗎？還有那個啥的......你知道草嗎？看過嗎？」

 

 

「靠！我道歉！這樣總行了吧！」在第21次被奈恩當坐墊後，蓋文終於崩潰了，「時間差不多了吧！你他媽什麼時候滾蛋！」

 

「放心，我明年會回來的，你不用太想我。」

「媽的你有病嘛！？」

「這不是道歉該有的態度。」

「你不是一開始嫌我煩嘛！？有點原則行嗎？」蓋文大叫，「都讓你白騎這麼多次，舊帳總算完了吧？」

奈恩想了一下，「如果以次數來算的話，確實我們扯平了。」他聊無勝聊地用嘴巴梳蓋文的毛，現在他已經數清楚蓋文身上有幾條疤了。

 

「可是我覺得你氣鼓鼓的樣子很有趣。」

他絕對在記屁股被咬的仇，蓋文欲哭無淚。

 

但奈恩說的是實話，他真心覺得蓋文很有趣。別說整個繁殖地沒有企鵝敢招惹他，連巨海燕都不是他的對手。唯獨蓋文，從奈恩小時後討打到他都長得比阿德利企鵝兩倍大還是學不到教訓，白目的如此理直氣壯又貫徹始終，反而自成一格了。

 

以至於到必須離開繁殖地時，蓋文用髒話罵到沒氣送他一程，奈恩甚至覺得有點可惜。

 

 

 

 

.tbc


	5. 南極洲的十一月

 

「康納，不是我愛說。」漢克問，「你今年怎麼又來了？」

「我走這條路往返繁殖地比較快。」

「少來，你明知道我不是這個意思。今年你第幾次回繁殖地？」

「第三次。」

「你養過崽子了沒？」

「......沒有。」

 

「冬天越來越冷，我的老骨頭越來越不中用了。」漢克突然沒頭沒尾的加了一句，「我在這消磨也夠久了，謝謝你願意浪費時間陪我這老頭看海吹風。今年夏天結束，我得搬去暖和點的地方過冬，好好保重啊。」

 

「我可以跟你去嗎？」康納聽到自己對漢克說。

 

象鼻海豹瞪向康納的眼神異常銳利，皇帝企鵝感覺到自己的羽毛豎起來。「『我可以跟你去嗎？』，聽聽看你自己說什麼蠢話？還記得自己是隻企鵝嗎？」康納都快忘記漢克鼓著鼻子低吼的聲音有多嚇人了，「雖然我老愛說你蠢，但我知道你精得跟什麼鬼，去你的順路或想找伴聊天。說，你為什麼不去好好孵你的蛋，成天在這瞎攪和？」

 

對啊，為什麼？

 

康納想過如果沒有碰到漢克，他的生活會是怎樣。他會每年找一個伴侶，生下一顆蛋，再盡全力去保護他們的後代，為了孩子聚少離多、兩頭奔波，就像他的父母和祖先們一樣，在年復一年的輪迴中演出世世代代寫在生命裡的劇本，直到他在深海孤獨死去。

 

「我......我想一直待在你身邊。你離開的話，我會很難過。」

 

直到他生命中的變數出現了。一個他在夏季的深海中、在嚴冬中的暴風雪裡盼著、卻無法掌握的一次次期待或失望。可是他又很有自信，他知道自己也是被期待著的，他就是知道。

 

「我很喜歡你，漢克。」

 

「你瘋了。」

 

漢克猛地豎起身子，象鼻海豹山一樣的身軀背著光，投下的影子把企鵝從頭到腳都罩住，康納這下可以理解為何其他同伴再也不敢踏近海岸一步。他嚇得往後摔了一跤，連滾帶爬溜回海裡，漢克朝他咆哮，他沒聽清楚那其實是在向他道歉。

 

 

「你怎麼還沒去死？」蓋文每年都是最早回到繁殖地的阿德利企鵝之一，他興沖沖得達陣，看到奈恩像堵雪牆等在他面前瞬間萎掉。「看到你老子的興致都沒了。」

 

「我的出現與否，應該不會影響你求偶。」

「操！去年就是因為你一直黏在我屁股後面！妹子都被你嚇跑了！」

「這不成立，我族離開的時間和你們繁殖季並不完全衝突。」奈恩說，「不過，若我真的干擾了你的繁殖期，我向上一季幼稚的行為向你道歉。」

 

很快地，奈恩開始懷疑蓋文根本沒有繁殖經驗。

 

阿德利企鵝都是戰鬥民族，這些小流氓天天為了搶地盤搶石頭搶老婆/老公大打出手。但就連阿德利企鵝的標準而言，蓋文尤其好鬥，他顯然把所有的精力都拿來幹架了。據奈恩的觀察，阿德利企鵝和皇帝企鵝不一樣，他們需要蒐集石頭築巢，他看過蓋文叼著石子跑來跑去，但沒有一次見過蓋文的巢。

 

「操你媽！！！」蓋文剛偷完別窩的石頭回來，但他很快就分心了，因為換鄰居在挖他的牆腳，他二話不說衝上去開打，小偷也不甘示弱反擊，幾招過後不戀戰就溜了。蓋文卻追了上去，非得把小偷往死裡打才甘心，而他剛才勉強蒐集來的一小堆建材，就在他追著小偷滿地跑的當下，被更多左鄰右舍搬光了。

 

這樣的戲碼，托兒所首席值星官奈恩值班時一天要看上三遍左右。

 

「蓋文。」

「死開，雞仔。」

「我......有注意到，你很容易因為顧著打架分心。」奈恩把聲音放輕，讓自己顯得不這麼有壓迫感，「這樣你的石頭很容易被其他企鵝偷走。」

「......要你管。」

阿德利企鵝難得沒對奈恩發飆，氣鼓鼓得踏著小碎步跑走了。

 

 

康納在海底不知道躲多久。

 

他這次真的讓漢克生氣了，這些年來康納頭一次覺得象鼻海豹很可怕。等他終於從恐懼中冷靜下來後，康納開始恐慌：漢克終於受夠了，他要離開了，搞不好已經走掉了。

 

皇帝企鵝像子彈一樣彈上岸，一頭撞上在岸邊等他的象鼻海豹。

 

「對不起。」他們異口同聲說。

「對不起，我老是惹你生氣，我不會再亂說—」

 

「不。」漢克打斷他，「我才該道歉。」

「我......我很害怕，」康納記得曾看過漢克如此悲傷的樣子，是他第一次問漢克從哪裡來的時候，「像剛剛那樣，我太容易失控了。我曾傷害過你的同胞，總有一天一定會傷到你。」

 

漢克說過，他的故鄉會下雪、有企鵝、有黑黑的沙灘，還有綠綠的東西叫植物，象鼻海豹每年繁殖季都住在沙灘上。他沒說的是，他曾是當家海豹。

 

「我當時很年輕，也很天真，相信自己是無敵的。我自詡和其他粗魯的公海豹不一樣，我很愛我的孩子們，能看著他們長大是我最大的驕傲。」

 

可是所有生命都會老去，「當我越來越不經打時，年輕公海豹開始作亂。我當時執迷不悟，拉不下臉承認自己老了，我不斷接受年輕小夥子的挑戰。」

「我傷得越來越重，也越來越失控，每天都有崽子因為騷動受傷或死去，甚至有些是直接捲入決鬥中而死。」漢克哼一聲，「最後我輸了，被趕出繁殖地。為了操他媽的驕傲和自尊，我傷害自己的家人，到頭來什麼都沒有。」

 

「於是我離開，流浪很長一段時間，最後來到一個沒有同類的地方躲起來。我以為，遠離一切就沒事了。我的傷好了，但是我沒有。」

 

因為傷害過重視的東西，所以害怕、所以要躲了起來。

 

「然後你就出現了，一開始真他媽煩，睜開眼睛都看到同隻笨企鵝，可是看著看著，沒看到反而不習慣。但我一直很害怕，我害怕傷到你。」康納注意到漢克濃密的鬍鬚，已經比他們第一次見面時還要白上不少。

 

「對不起，康納。我真的得離開，我老了，我連下個冬天都不一定撐得過。」象鼻海豹艱難地想撐起自己龐大的身軀，「你還年輕，你應該回去你同類身邊，多生幾窩蛋，別浪費生命在一頭老海豹身上，太沒意義、太危險了。」

 

**啪。**

 

康納狠狠啄了漢克的鼻子。

 

「我不要。」皇帝企鵝整個身體鼓起來。

 

 

奈恩在巡繁殖地的冰縫，偶爾會有比較嬌小的幼鳥掉進去出不來，他在其中一個冰縫裡找到蓋文。

 

「掉進去了嗎？需要幫忙？」

「滾開。」

「我今天聽到你的同類說雌性快來了，這樣你來的及準備嗎？」

「媽的管那麼寬做什麼，你海巡嗎？」蓋文把腦袋探出來，「反正我就是個只懂幹架的鱉三，連個窩都蓋不好沒鳥要的魯蛇，犯不著你這『男神』紆尊降貴來同情我。」

 

連阿德利企鵝都有所耳聞，整個繁殖地的皇帝企鵝雌性（含人妻）都夢寐以求、掠食者聞風喪膽、可是天天專找一隻阿德利企鵝麻煩的奈恩，媽的這傢伙居然連在冰上溜都不會滑倒，一定是因為屁股太大底盤太穩。

 

「你以前凶巴巴找我麻煩的氣勢去哪了？」

「心情不好，收工了。」

「想找對象打架發洩一下的話，我待會沒有值班。」

「個大頭，每次都是你壓著我打。」

「知道就好，待會見。」

 

蓋文氣得吃好幾口雪降火，然後爬出冰縫追過去。奈恩真的在等他，然後一屁股又把蓋文坐在地上。

 

「去你媽的大屁股雞仔！」

 

 

「靠！」漢克痛得大叫，「痛死了！搞什麼！」

 

「我說不要。」康納開始搖搖擺擺繞著漢克走圈圈，「你離開的話我就跟著你，游泳的話我是不會輸的，我速度比你快。」

 

「康納！媽的你這呆頭鵝！講點道理行嗎？」

「不，你才沒道理。為什麼要擔心沒發生、也不會發生的事？」皇帝企鵝說，「從第一次見到你到現在，已經過了三個春天，你有傷害過我嗎？」

「我速度很快，你傷不到我的；而且我相信你不會，請你對自己有點信心，漢克。」

 

充滿好奇心的皇帝企鵝見識過另一個喜怒無常的生命，早已不知饜足，他還想要更多，叫他怎麼回去演出一場又一場一成不變的雙人舞。

 

「我總是期待和你見面，和你在一起對我來說很有意義，比生蛋更有意義。讓我跟你一起離開，好嗎？」

「......媽的。」

 

象鼻海豹趴下來，讓皇帝企鵝靠過來蹭他的鼻子。

「你這隻全世界最傻的臭鳥，可是傻得很聰明。」漢克噴一口氣，又把鬍鬚吹起來了，「沒一次講得贏你。」

 

「而且漢克，你不用擔心。你搬多遠我都游得回來，我吃一頓飯就要繞半島兩大圈。」

「去你的，康納。」

 

 

「這三小？」蓋文一臉見到虎鯨的樣子瞪著眼前堆得像小山一樣的石頭，有大有小錯落有致，擺兩個漂漂亮亮的窩都綽綽有餘。「拜託告訴我這不是你幹的。」

 

對奈恩來說這並沒有很難。雖然他的身高讓他撿地上的石子有點吃力，但非不得已時在搬別人家的磚時倒是很管用，除了蓋文沒有第二隻阿德利企鵝敢招惹他。

 

「這樣你就來的及蓋窩了，雖然我還不清楚你到底會不會蓋。」

「幹！」蓋文狠狠地朝奈恩的肚皮啄了下去，力道大到連奈恩都有點吃不住，「你真他媽有病！」

 

「他媽的我們又不同種！而且是公的！不要告訴我你還能下蛋！我要窩幹什麼！？」阿德利企鵝露出一副不知道該怎麼跟冰山講道理的模樣直跳腳，「你有那個閒工夫為什麼不去多打魚吃！」

 

突然，奈恩昂起脖子，他叫—不對、唱了一段歌。神奇的是，蓋文覺得並不難聽。

 

「沒有蛋我沒關係。」奈恩努力低下頭，注視只到他肚皮的蓋文，「你呢？」

 

蓋文睜大他原本就圓不溜丟的眼睛。

 

 

 

.tbc


	6. 尾聲

在這企鵝不是被吃就是被凍死的南極，他們每次的告別都當最後一次。

「我暫時不會回繁殖地了。」康納對奈恩說，「漢克需要到更溫暖的地方去過冬，我會陪他離開，不知道什麼時候會再回來，也許不會。」  
「祝你一路順風。」  
「好好保重，奈恩。」  
「能認識你是我的榮幸，康納。」  
「我也是。」

「對了，我對蓋文唱過歌了，他答應和我在一起。」  
「......我不想聽。」

 

奈恩跟蓋文那時機不對且驚天地泣鬼神的大合唱差點讓整個繁殖地造反。蓋文終於見識到奈恩被叫男神不是叫假的，別說他沒見過，在場誰都沒見過企鵝迷妹花式崩潰的樣子，已經融得夠薄的冰面都被尖叫聲震裂了。

這地方是不能待了。

 

「你確定是這方向嗎？」  
「閉嘴，跟著就對了。」

蓋文帶著奈恩來到一片他沒去過的海灣，空地上有幾棟考察站的建築物。入夏了，港口一直有船進進出出。

「我想你的那些瘋狂迷妹不會跑到這來煩我們，偶爾會有我的同類打魚上岸時路過。這裡有吃的，只是要避開那些不知道是什麼的巨無霸有點麻煩。」  
「你沒告訴我你也碰過兩腿怪。」  
「原來那叫兩腿怪。等一下，你明明也沒告訴我。」  
「不然你以為我翅膀上的這個是哪來的。」奈恩如果有白眼的話，蓋文會看到他翻到後腦勺。  
「你和你那娘砲哥哥都有，我以為是家族遺傳—不准過來！！！」

奈恩曾見過康納趴在海豹身上一起看太陽貼近海平線，那個畫面很安靜，只有海浪和浮冰碰撞的聲音，他現在有點理解為什麼康納這麼喜歡和漢克獨處了。蓋文蹲在他旁邊，和他一起看太陽浮在海灣上，也是這麼安靜。

「我一直想問你一個問題，你的傷怎麼來的。」  
「我被海豹咬過，在我第一次下水後沒多久。」蓋文說，「那隻海豹大概腦筋不好，連隻企鵝都咬不緊。我沒死，可是受傷了，只能游到岸上等死，在我昏過去前有個大東西把我抱起來。」蓋文用嘴巴劃了一下考察站，「兩腿怪把我撿來這，所以我在這待過一小段時間。」

阿德利企鵝嗄嗄笑了兩聲，「能撿回一條命該偷笑了，被笑是醜疤頭好像也沒什麼大不了的，大不了打回去就好了。」

「只有你問不公平，換我。為什麼是我？」蓋文問，「整個繁殖地你都可以躺著挑了，選我幹嘛？我又不能幫你生蛋。」  
「因為我覺得你欠揍的樣子很可愛。」  
「幹，當我沒問。」

 

 

end


	7. 研究簡報

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感染5結束後全文釋出。  
> 感謝大家的支持！
> 
> 平常平活動於[噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/icemooney)

皇帝企鵝  
1.RK800-51  
RK800-51的GPS訊號因不明原因失效，幾個月後位於南喬治亞群島的研究站偵測到疑似RK800-51的訊號，有待聯繫當地團隊進行進一步確認。

2.RK900-87  
研究團隊在考察站附近目擊有藍色標記的皇帝企鵝經確認為RK900-87，同時發現考察站曾經救助過編號9667-107阿德利企鵝。團隊發現兩隻不同品種的雄性企鵝似乎會進行求偶儀式，目前團隊已將其行為研究納入計畫中，未來將透過影像記錄持續觀察。

象鼻海豹  
今年春夏季的記錄查無觀察對象，推測定居於保留區的象鼻海豹已離開保留區。但這三年內留下許多觀察對象與皇帝企鵝互動的影像記錄，經GPS訊號及標記判斷，確認為編號RK800-51皇帝企鵝。最近一次影像記錄甚至捕捉到皇帝企鵝對象鼻海豹進行求偶儀式的珍貴畫面，引起團隊注意。目前正積極與發現RK800-51的南喬治亞群島研究站連繫。  
 


End file.
